In order to produce an aligned position of receptacles for coupling means in the cam base circle in levers which are already known from the prior art, a respective outer lever has a stop which engages in the manner of a bracket under the corresponding inner lever approximately in the region of the transverse centre plane. On account of the necessary transition radii of this bracket-like stop from the arms of the outer lever, as viewed in the transverse direction, a drag lever of this type has to be of relatively wide construction, as the inner lever cannot come into contact with an upper side of the transverse bracket in the radii region. If, nevertheless, there is contact in the region of the radii, unnecessarily high material loading is to be expected. States can also occur, in which there is not sufficient alignment of the coupling means with respect to the receptacle which lies opposite, with the result that coupling cannot be realized.
Secondly, it is obvious that, on account of the transverse bracket which engages over the underside of the inner lever, the drag lever is of unnecessarily deep construction. Here, problems can occur with free movement in the region of the cylinder head.